Complication Under The Moonlight
by dconanfamily
Summary: Kaito Kid yang sedang apes harus berhadapan dengan Snake dan komplotannya. Sedangkan Conan Edogawa bersama dengan Detective Boys terjebak dalam sebuah kasus. Tapi bagaimana kalau-'ADA APA INI! APA YANG TERJADI'-jiwa mereka tertukar di saat-saat krusial? [untuk Lomba Fanfic DCF 2015]


**Disclaimer:**

Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho

* * *

 **Complication Under The Moonlight**

a Detective Conan fanfiction

by Fusae Campbell (Ricchi) & Kaitou Kiddo (Mauhibah Yumna)

* * *

"Itu Kaito Kid! Ayo kejar dia!"

Suara lantang sarat akan kenafsuan dan rasa keinginan yang besar untuk menangkap sang objek menggema keras memenuhi satu jalan di tengah malam yang sepi nan larut. Tentu saja seorang makhluk fana yang terang-terangan memakai jubah putih kebanggannya melawan gelapnya malam. Inspektur Nakamori, pria yang sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya mengejar bayangan si _Phantom Thief_ itu berteriak kencang mengarahkan anak buahnya.

Sang objek? Sudah lama dikejar oleh musuh bebuyutan—atau lebih tepatnya si pengganggu—tentu saja membuatnya terbiasa dan terasah sehingga _skill_ -nya semakin lihai. Dia _pro_ dalam urusan melarikan diri begini! _Just show them a little illusion and ... bum!_ Dia pasti akan sukses melarikan diri.

Kini Kaito melirikkan netranya ke belakang, ia menyunggingkan _smirk_ , " _Kheh_ , boleh juga usahamu, Inspektur." Ia mulai mengeluarkan siasat pintar lainnya dengan caranya yang biasa.

Sambil terus menggerakkan kedua kakinya dengan tempo cepat, Kaito menghampiri sebuah belokan di sudut jalan tersebut. Ia dengan kekuatan cahaya mengganti pakaiannya menggunakan pakaian kasual sehari-harinya dan melemparkan boneka miniatur Kaito—yang sudah lengkap dengan pakaian _phantom thief_ -nya—ke atas salah satu gedung. _Well,_ boneka itu sudah diisi dengan gas sehingga dapat terbang ke atas.

"Kaito Kid terbang ke atas gedung itu!"

Sayup-sayup laki-laki yang aslinya masih duduk di bangku Sekolah Menengah Atas ini mendengar kicauan-kicauan kesal yang berasal dari Inspektur Nakamori Ginzo. Pria paruh baya itu tanpa ragu memerintahkan antek-anteknya untuk menangkap pencuri lihai berkode 1412 yang ia kira berada di atap sebuah gedung di ujung jalan itu.

Tunggu, ada yang janggal dan Inspektur ini baru menyadarinya. Kaito Kid sangat lihai dalam bersembunyi dan samar-menyamar. Ia pun mengeluarkan titah lainnya pada anak buah yang ikut dengannya berburu Kaito, "Hei, kalian! Jangan tertipu dengan teman yang ada di samping kalian! Pastikan kalau ia bukan Kid yang sedang menyamar!"

Ah, sayangnya dia terlambat menyadarinya. Bukti nyatanya, saat ini Kaito Kid sedang mengintip di balik tiang di ujung jalan sambil memamerkan senyum kemenangan. Dalam hati ia mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Inspektur Nakamori dan anak buahnya yang sedang membalikkan badan menuju Kaito Kid palsu di atas sana.

Ia, Kuroba Kaito terkikik pelan sembari memandangi hasil curiannya. Curiannya kali ini adalah permata milik Jirokischi Suzuki alias pamannya Sonoko Suzuki, konglomerat yang selalu memamerkan permata terbaru yang ia punya. Semudah membalikkan telapak tangan, sekarang permata yang tadinya dipajang di kediaman Suzuki tadi sudah ada dalam genggaman Kaito.

 _Blue Garnet_ namanya, permata yang masuk dalam salah satu dari sepuluh batu terlangka dan termahal di dunia ini memiliki keunikan tersendiri. Cahaya yang terdapat dalam batu tersebut dapat berubah-ubah saat siang dan malam hari. Jadi sekarang tahu 'kan apa yang membuat batu ini begitu mahal?

"Kau pikir kau bisa kabur begitu saja, Kid si Pencuri?" sebuah suara khas bocah berhasil menginterupsi kegiatan sang _Phantom Thief._

Ia, _Phantom Thief_ yang sudah bertransformasi menjadi Kaito Kuroba menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sumber suara, " _Ohisashiburi_ , _Tantei_ -kun," ia membalas santai bocah itu.

Bocah itu, bocah berkacamata—dengan umur asli 17—yang menumpang tinggal di Kantor Detektif Kogoro Mouri menampakkan seringai, "Kali ini aku tak akan membiarkanmu lari."

"Oh iya?" dengan songongnya Kaito mengangkat tinggi-tinggi permata _Blue Garnet_ ke atas menghadap bulan di atas sana. Sayangnya, bulan purnama di atas sana terbalut oleh awan hitam sehingga membuat pencahayaannya kurang maksimal. Tentu saja berefek pada _Blue Garnet_ yang warnanya tak seelok biasanya.

 _"_ Tentu saja!" tanpa aba-aba atau peringatan lebih lanjut, bocah itu, Conan Edogawa melancarkan serangan pamungkasnya. Ia menendang bola _soccer_ otomatis dengan kekuatan sepatu berteknologi ciptaan Profesor Agasa dengan kekuatan maksimal.

 _Zraaaash!_

 _Bug!_

Tepat sasaran, bola tersebut berhasil mengenai tangan sang pencuri dan berhasil mementalkan permata biru berharga itu. Masalahnya Kaito terlalu fokus dengan permatanya sehingga tak menyadari aksi—bahkan kicauan—detektif cilik itu tadi.

Oke, Kaito panik. Permata langka nan mahal itu jatuh! Tambahan, ini malam hari dan ukuran permata itu tidaklah sebesar kaki gajah yang artinya sudah pasti susah ditemukan!

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" laki-laki itu hampir berteriak, ia mengacak helaian surai hitamnya tak percaya.

Conan menautkan alisnya, "Tentu saja menghentikanmu, seperti yang kubilang tadi."

Kembali mengabaikan detektif cilik itu, dalam gelapnya malam Kaito berusaha mengoptimalkan kekuatan indra penglihatannya. _Flash_ yang dinyalakan lewat ponsel miliknya pun rasanya sulit untuk membantu penerangan jalan. Lalu kemudian netra laki-laki itu menangkap kilatan sebuah benda kecil yang berasal di dekat tiang listrik. Ia mengasumsikan benda kecil itu sebagai permata yang dicarinya. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, ia mendekati benda tersebut.

Ia senang namun rasa senang yang menghujani dirinya tidaklah berlangsung lama. Faktanya bagai badai yang menyapu segala rasa senangnya, rasa kecewa itu datang. Ia kecewa mendapati _Blue Garnet_ menawan itu ... tinggal separuh. Ya, Kaito tak tahu lagi di mana sisa fragmen permata mahal itu.

"Permatanya pecah ..."

Sama _shock_ -nya dengan Kaito, Conan hanya bisa bungkam. Permata itu bukanlah permata ecek-ecek yang bisa kau bayar dengan lembaran bermata uang _yen_ dengan angka nol tiga digit. Ini masuk ke sepuluh batu terindah dan terlangka di dunia! Sepertinya ia baru saja mencelupkan tubuhnya ke dalam lumpur bernama masalah baru, eh?

Bocah bermata empat itu berpikir sejenak, ia membuka mulutnya, "Aku akan—"

"—Nah, itu dia! Conan-kun, apa yang kau lakukan di sana? Ayo pulang!" titah suara cempreng khas yang sudah amat sangat familiar di telinganya menginterupsi, mengalun memenuhi jalanan yang sepi.

Conan menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sumber suara. Ia mulai menggunakan topeng polosnya, "Eh? Ran- _neechan_? Aku hanya berjalan-jalan mencari angin, kok."

" _Mou_ , sudah malam begini nanti kau bisa masuk angin," balas gadis bernama Ran Mouri sembari melangkahkan kaki-kaki panjangnya mendekati Conan.

Eh? Kaito ... kemana laki-laki itu? Bagai ditelan gelapnya malam, ia sudah menghilang sejak Ran memanggil bocah berambut _dark brown_ itu. Masalah permata itu ...? Bagaimana ya? Seharusnya bisa saja Conan mengabaikannya asal ia diam soal pertemuannya dengan Kid tadi mengingat status permata itu yang sudah resmi hilang di tangan sang _Phantom Thief._ Tapi ... apa tidak memalukan? Sebagai Shinichi Kudo ... julukan _Heisei Holmes_ dan _Savior of the Japanese Police force_ -nya bisa terpingkal.

Ran menggandeng tangan Conan yang masih memikirkan soal _Blue Garnet_ tadi, perempuan itu mengoceh soal betapa bagusnya permata yang dipamerkannya tadi. Namun, langkah Conan yang tiba-tiba terhenti mau tak mau membuatnya ikut berhenti.

" _Doushite_?"

Conan merasakan sesuatu yang kecil seperti batu mengganjal di bawah sepatu merahnya. Mungkin ini ... _Blue Garnet_! "Ah, tidak kok, _Neechan_. Tali sepatuku kurang kencang," tuturnya beralasan, ia segera mengecek sesuatu di bawah sana. Benar saja separuh bagian dari _Blue Garnet_ menyambutnya. _Untung hanya benar-benar terbagi menjadi dua, bukan pecah berkeping-keping_! Batinnya lega, ia mengambil potongan itu dan meletakkannya di dalam kantung celananya.

Malam pun berganti menjadi pagi. Hari yang baru setelah kemarin malam ber' _duel_ ' dengan _Phantom Thief_ pun dimulai. Seperti biasa, bocah berkacamata alias Conan Edogawa, memiliki kegiatannya sendiri dengan teman-teman sebayanya yaitu _Detective Boys_ yang beranggotakan Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, Genta, dan Ai. Perlu dicatat, Ai adalah anak dari ilmuan besar BO, Sherry Miyano yang apesnya memiliki nasib sama dengan Conan. Tentu saja usia aslinya adalah tujuh belas sampai delapan belas tahun juga.

Hari ini Conan dan _Detective Boys_ memiliki kegiatan _camping_ rutinan bersama dengan Profesor Agasa sebagai pendamping mereka. Kali ini mereka berkemah di salah satu hutan yang dekat dengan gua misterius. Perjalanan pun mereka lalui dengan ceria ditemani oleh mobil kodok berwarna kuning milik professor sampai akhirnya mencapai tempat tujuan.

Profesor Agasa, sebagai wali juga orang yang usianya paling tua mendirikan tenda, "Mitsuhiko, Genta, Ayumi, tolong carikan kayu bakar untuk kita buat api unggun nanti malam, ya!" titahnya yang masih sibuk dengan tali-tali tambang untuk tenda.

Mereka bertigapun serentak menjawab, "Siap, Prof!"

"Hoi, jangan lama-lama ya!" cerutu Conan cemas, entah mengapa _feeling_ -nya mendadak aneh.

"Hm, apakah kau mencemaskan mereka, Tantei-kun?" sindir Ai.

"Ti-tidak juga!"

Mitsuhiko, Genta dan Ayumi sudah selesai mencari kayu bakar, tetapi Mitsuhiko terdiam sesaat ketika melihat sebuah gua besar yang misterius yang membuatnya penasaran ingin masuk sambil memanggil teman-teman nya,

"Genta, Ayumi, coba kalian kemari." suruh Mitsuhiko.

"Ada apa Mitsuhiko?" tanya Genta, bocah dengan ukuran tubuh paling gempal itu penasaran.

"Kita harus lekas kembali, Mitsuhiko!" tegas Ayumi. Masalahnya sekarang mereka hanya bertiga dan gadis kecil itu tak mau membuat yang lainnya menunggu.

Ingin rasanya menuruti Ayumi tapi kedua matanya menangkap sesuatu, "Sebentar, coba kalian lihat tulisan di papan depan gua misterius ini, apa tidak terlihat aneh?" tanya Mitsuhiko penasaran. Ia menunjuk tulisan "No enter" pada sebuah papan yang terpasang di dekat mulut gua.

"Hm betul juga ya, ayo kita selidiki!" cetus bocah pencinta belut dari keluarga Kojima dengan semangat.

Biar bagaimanapun juga, Ayumi adalah salah satu member dari anggota Detective Boys. Rasa penasaran sudah pasti menggerogotinya! "Eh, tapi sepertinya di dalam sana gelap dan menakutkan. Apa tidak apa nih?" tanya gadis cilik itu cemas, ia memastikan sekali lagi.

"Tidak apa kok, kita coba masuk sebentar saja." Mitsuhiko berujar, berusaha menenangkan kedua teman lainnya.

Akhirnya mereka bertiga pun masuk ke dalam gua misterius tersebut. Mereka tak kenal takut karena rasa penasaran lah yang membimbing mereka masuk. Lagipula, ternyata di sini tidak semenakutkan yang mereka pikir. Sayang saja mereka tak tahu, di dalam sana cukup berbahaya, karena sedang terjadi penyelundupan obat-obatan terlarang—macam narkotika—yang seharusnya tidak disaksikan oleh mereka.

"Tch, lama sekali mereka, aku akan menyusulnya. Kau disini saja bersama Profesor ya, Haibara!" tegas Conan sambil melambaikan tangannya sembari berlari menuju Hutan.

" _Haa'i_ ," balas gadis berambut cokelat dengan ekspresi datar khasnya.

Conan menjelajahkan pandangan matanya ke seluruh sudut hutan itu, kakinya pun sudah ia ajak berkeliling di sana. Nihil, tak ada tanda-tanda batang hidung para temannya itu akan ditemukan. Yang ia temukan justru hanyalah tiga tumpuk kayu bakar di depan sebuah gua yang misterius. Tanpa pikir panjang, Conan memasuki gua itu. Ketiga tumpuk kayu bakar tadi ... sudah pasti milik Genta, Ayumi, dan Mitsuhiko!

Bocah bermata empat itu mulai melangkahkan kakinya, memasuki mulut gua. Ia mengedarkan pandangan mata birunya ke seluruh tempat gelap nan lembab itu. _Voila_! Itu mereka, dengan pose _semi_ mencurigakan berkumpul di balik sebuah batu besar.

"Hoi, kalian! Lama sekali sih! bukannya kembali, malah—" belum selesai Conan berbicara, langsung diputus oleh mereka dengan isyarat untuk diam. Ya, mereka bertiga kaget dan sedang menyaksikan beberapa orang dewasa yang tengah sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka. Menge- _pack_ banyak jenis pil-pil dan suntikan dalam sebuah kotak. Makanya, mereka bersembunyi karena mereka mungkin saja akan diincar. Conan pun pada akhirnya malah menjadi ikut-ikutan mereka untuk bersembunyi dan ikut menyaksikan kesibukan orang-orang dewasa di sana.

Matahari sudah bersiap pulang ke tempatnya, langit mulai mengganti tirai alamnya menjadi oranye. Sudah selama ini dan Conan serta yang lainnya belum kembali ke tempat perkemahan juga. Tentu saja hal ini membuat Ai lama-lama merasa janggal dan khawatir.

"Kenapa mereka lama sekali sih? Aku akan menyusulnya sekarang juga." Ai menggerutu cemas _plus_ kesal sambil beranjak meninggalkan Profesor.

"Tunggu, Ai-chan! Aku akan ikut denganmu!" tegas Profesor sambil mengejar Ai yang sudah jauh berjalan.

Tak tahan menunggu, akhirnya Conan membuat mereka bertiga untuk bergerak pergi dari persembunyian dengan segera. Pelan tapi pasti, bagaimanapun caranya mereka harus mulai bergerak agar tidak masuk ke dalam bahaya yang lebih dalam. Conan mulai memberi arahan pada ketiga temannya, selagi mereka—satu komplotan dengan tiga orang anak buah dan seorang bos—sedang tak menyadari eksistensi Conan, Ayumi, Genta, dan Mitsuhiko. Jadi rencananya, mereka hanya akan pelan-pelan mengendap sampai berhasil keluar gua. Lalu selanjutnya mereka akan melapor pada Profesor Agasa dan menghubungi polisi. Ya, terdengar simpel dan aman, 'kan?

Sayang, yang terdengar simpel dan aman itu belum tentu akurat saat dilaksanakan. Semuanya akan lancar kalau saja—

" _Kyaaa!_ "

—Ayumi tidak terlalu fokus akan menghindari kontak mata dengan para pelaku itu dan mengabaikan jalan di depannya sehingga membuatnya tersandung batu.

"Apa itu?!" suara _bass_ memekakkan telinga meraung marah, dan amarahnya bertambah naik menyadari adanya serangga-serangga kecil yang mengganggu rencana mulusnya. Ya, dia sang bos. Dengan satu kalimat seolah mantra sarat magis, ia bertitah pada komplotannya, "Tangkap mereka!"

"Lari!"

Conan mengambil jalan lurus menuju pintu keluar namun sayang teman-temannya panik dan malah memasuki gua itu lebih dalam. Tentu saja ini membuat Conan otomatis mengikuti teman-temannya! Sayang sekali, jalan yang mereka lewati adalah jalan buntu dan sekarang mereka pun terkepung. Tanpa pikir panjang para komplotan yang mengejar mereka langsung menangkap para bocah itu satu per satu. Conan menggerutu sambil menodongkan jam tangan bius— _transquillizer—_ andalannya ke wajah si pelaku untuk menembakkan salah satu jarum bius.

Sial, pelatuk jam tersebut macet dan saat ditembakkan malah meleset mengenai tangan kiri Conan sendiri, langsunglah Conan terbius dan mulai kehilangan kesadarannya. Mitsuhiko, Genta, dan Ayumi pun sudah tertidur juga karena para komplotan telah membekap mereka dengan obat bius _chloroform_ yang sudah diteteskan ke sapu tangan. _Dewi Fortuna_ memang sedang berlibur dari sisi Conan dan teman-temannya sepertinya. Dengan mengumpulkan sisa-sisa kesadaran, Conan menjatuhkan kacamatanya.

"Wah, harga anak-anak ini pasti lumayan kalau dijual ke luar pulau!"

Akhirnya Conan, Mitsuhiko, Genta, dan Ayumi disekap di dalam gua dengan tempat berbeda dengan yang tadi. Para komplotan membawa bocah-bocah itu ke tempat bos mereka yaitu sang pelaku utama dengan keadaan badan yang terikat plester besar dan mulut yang juga ditutup rapat. Nampaknya para komplotan itu tidak sadar bahwa ternyata Conan telah meninggalkan jejak keberadaannya. Semoga saja Ai dan Profesor dapat melacak tempat keberadaan mereka dari kacamata itu.

.

.

Di sisi lain di tepi kota Tokyo, Kaito Kid sedang bersiap-siap untuk kegiatan rutinnya, mencuri. Namun, sebelumnya seperti biasa _Phantom Thief_ itu berkeliaran sebelum memulai aksinya. Hal ini ia lakukan untuk sekedar _survey_ sebelum _show_ -nya benar-benar dimulai. Ia melakukan ini tanpa sepengetahuan orang-orang—kecuali asistennya, _Jiichan_ —tentu saja. Kid berkeliaran dengan santai tanpa menyadari adanya kejanggalan di kota yang hanya disadari oleh segelintir orang saja.

Kaito melewati kerumunan manusia yang sedang terpaku pada televisi besar yang terpampang di tengah kota, bagai semut yang menggerumul makanan manis. Awalnya ia cuek saja dengan orang-orang di sekitarnya tapi penuturan beberapa orang di sana mau tak mau membuatnya _kepo_ juga.

"Akhir-akhir ini Na-chan aneh, ya ...?" seorang siswi yang memakai seragam _sailor_ -nya menyikut teman di sebelahnya, nampaknya mereka baru saja pulang dari _cram school_.

Sahabatnya yang tadi disikut mengangguk tegas, "Bukan hanya suaranya yang berubah, tapi gerakannya saat menari juga jadi terlihat lebih kaku!"

Pemuda bermarga asli Kuroba tadi mengedarkan iris biru miliknya, ia mengerutkan alisnya saat ikut menatap televisi yang sekarang mendapat atensi lebih dari orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang di sekitarnya. Mungkin dia memang tidak suka dunia per- _idol_ -an begini tapi kalau perempuan _kawaii_ bernama Na-chan yang disebut-sebut siapa yang tak tahu?

Na-chan adalah panggilan dari para fans untuk gadis manis bernama asli Natsumi Takayama. Selain memiliki relasi darah yang tak begitu jauh dari penyanyi dan _seiyuu_ terkenal Minami Takayama, dia juga merupakan seorang _heiress_ dari perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang _real estate_ yang sudah memiliki nama di negeri matahari terbit ini.

Sekarang televisi besar itu sedang menayangkan acara _talkshow_ tidak _live_ dan masyarakat juga fans setia Natsumi merasakan kejanggalan itu saat sang bintang berbicara dan bergerak. Tingkah dan gaya bicaranya terlihat sungguh aneh dan berbeda dari sudut pandang mana pun.

Ah, mari lupakan soal Natsumi itu sejenak. Kaito harus bersiap untuk acaranya sendiri! Laki-laki itu bergegas mencari tempat persembunyiannya dan dalam hitungan detik, jubah putih sudah membalut tubuh tingginya. Sekarang yang perlu ia lakukan adalah ke tempat tujuannya dan menghubungi _Jiichan_.

Kid si _Phantom Thief_ melebarkan _hang glider_ putihnya, gedung demi gedung tinggi pencakar langit ia lewati begitu saja sampai tiba-tiba ia berhenti saat menyadari ada sesuatu yang janggal tertangkap oleh pandangan irisnya. Saat ini ia sedang terbang melewati sebuah gedung besar ternama, dimana—mungkin saja—disana lah sumber kejanggalan seorang aktris ternama yang tadi sedang hangat dibicarakan oleh orang-orang di kota itu terjadi. Masalahnya tadi, Kaito sempat melihat sekelebat bayangan Natsumi Takayama yang terkulai lemas di atas gendongan seseorang yang mencurigakan.

Kaito mendaratkan alat yang tadinya membantu dirinya untuk terbang di sebuah gedung yang terletak tepat di seberang gedung besar yang menyuguhkan pemandangan mencurigakan tadi. Bukan bermaksud menggali privasi orang tapi bisa saja ... ah apapun itu, dia hanya penasaran. Jadilah Kaito menunggu sejenak, menatap lekat dengan mata yang memicing, dan memberi atensi lebih pada deretan kaca gedung di lantai paling atas itu untuk menerka di mana tempat si Natsumi berada. Ah, ternyata mereka memasuki ruangan paling ujung di lantai paling atas. _Hei,_ pergerakan mereka cukup terlihat jelas lewat kaca lho.

Ia kembali menggunakan _hang glider_ putih miliknya guna mencapai gedung seberangnya. Kali ini tujuannya adalah jendela sebuah ruangan tempat Natsumi tadi mungkin berada. Tak butuh _effort_ lebih untuk mencapai dan bahkan membobol jendelanya. Ia, Kuroba Kaito yang sudah mengganti kedoknya menjadi Kaito Kid menyibakkan tirai penutup jendela besar ini.

Pencahayaan yang remang-remang dalam kamar ini membuat Kaito agak sulit untuk membiasakan diri. Ia memerhatikan sekitar, satu demi satu tanda tanya mulai menggantung dalam otaknya. Kamar ini kenapa ... terlihat seperti laboratorium?

Satu benda yang paling mencolok dari pada obat-obatan dan cairan aneh juga alat-alat di sana yaitu tubuh Natsumi Takayama yang diikat di sebuah tiang. Tubuh perempuan itu terlihat loyo dan bahkan seperti tak memiliki tanda kehidupan.

"Hmm, Natsumi-chan? Sepertinya kita perlu lebih banyak pengawet untuk membuat tubuhmu lebih kaku, eh?"

Kaito melirik orang aneh yang tadi membawa si bintang dari balik tirai, laki-laki paruh baya yang terlihat ... _creepy_. Apa tadi katanya? Pengawet dan kaku?

" _Yare, yare_ , tak heran sih kau 'kan sudah hampir satu minggu pergi meninggalkan dunia. Ah, sepertinya kita juga perlu mengganti baterai pengimitasi suaramu. Suara emasmu sudah mulai terdengar aneh, _Dear_ ," pria paruh baya itu kembali berucap, menatap lurus Natsumi yang ironisnya ternyata hanyalah raga tanpa nyawa sembari mencampurkan beberapa cairan yang Kaito sendiri tak tahu.

Sang pria aneh tadi tiba-tiba menghentikan segala pergerakannya, ia merasakan hawa dingin yang janggal menyapu kulit. Ruangan ini memakai _air conditioner_ tapi kenapa suhu dinginnya terasa aneh? Ia melirikkan matanya ke arah jendela. Eh? Jendelanya terbuka?

Ia merasakan keberadaan orang lain dan melihat alas kaki Kaito yang menyembul dari balik tirai. Dengan kilat sang pelaku pun langsung menyibakkan tirai besar penghalang pandangannya. Acara tatap mata antar sang pelaku dan Kid tidak terhindarkan.

Sang _Phantom Thief_ dengan cepat menyaingi kilat bergegas terbang melarikan diri dengan _hang glider_ -nya. Sang pelaku yang terpaku saking paniknya pun menjadi kalap. Ia harus membunuh Kaito Kid, _bagaimanapun_ caranya. Rencana mulusnya untuk merebut posisi Natsumi Takayama tak bisa hancur begini saja hanya karena sebuah serangga putih pengganggu.

Seketika, sang pelaku mengingat bahwa ia memiliki teman yang sama jahatnya dengan dirinya. Snake, pria misterius yang menjadi salah satu anak buah atasan yang pernah membunuh Toichi Kuroba aka Kaito Kid yang sebelumnya. Ya, Snake pasti bisa diandalkan. Ia tak memedulikan berapapun harga yang harus ia bayar demi kelancaran rencananya yang tadinya sempurna nyaris tanpa cacat.

Jadilah sang pelaku menghubungi Snake dengan perasaan ketar-ketir. Ambisi dan nafsu berlebih telah membakar hasratnya. Hei, Kaito, tahukah kamu kalau ... barusan _Dewi Fortuna_ telah lari dari sisimu?

.

Kaito Kid mendaratkan _hang glider_ -nya di atap sebuah gedung yang biasa ia datangi. Ia menstabilkan napas, membuat dadanya naik turun. Ternyata ia membuat tubuhnya bekerja lebih keras dari biasanya sehingga rasa lelah tak wajar menyambanginya. Ia terus mengistirahatkan badannya—dengan menyandarkan punggung ke dinding—tanpa menyadari keberadaan seseorang dan antek-anteknya yang sudah berdiam manis dari beberapa puluh menit yang lalu di sana. Sekomplotan pesuruh lebih tepatnya, Snake dan kawanannya.

" _Hisashiburi dana_ , Kaitou Kiddo. _Iie_ , Kuroba Touichi!" sapa Snake dengan suara _bass_ dengan intonasi kesalnya.

Harusnya dia bisa memasang _poker face_ seperti yang selalu diajarkan ayahnya, sayangnya kali ini ia tak bisa. Ekspresi terkejut jelas terpatri pada wajah Kaito, dia tak mampu berbuat lebih. Seolah kakinya terikat tali tambang virtual, dia terdiam di tempat.

Pria dengan aksen hitam-hitam menyelimuti tubuhnya menikmati ekspresi lawannya, ia kembali membeo, "Rasanya tidak masuk akal, seorang pria bodoh yang seharusnya sudah mati delapan tahun yang lalu setelah mendapati tangannya di dalam target _gems_ kami, masih hidup dan berkeliaran seperti ini!" ia bertutur dengan angkuh.

Kali ini pun Kaito mulai membatin, _'_ Masaka! _Dia lah salah seorang dari komplotan yang membunuh Ayah?!'_ seperti kaset rusak, masa lalu dimana ayahnya meninggal dengan cara yang cukup tragis terputar dalam otaknya, _'Apakah begitu yang sebenarnya terjadi?!'_ ia menatap nanar lawannya—beserta anak buahnya—penuh amarah.

"Seharusnya kau sudah mati, Bodoh! Untuk apa kau berkeliaran dan mengganggu temanku yang sedang melakukan aksinya tadi, hah?!" sergah Snake marah sambil menodong pistol nya—yang ia ambil dari kantung celana—kearah Kaito.

"Tch!"sekilas Kaito ingat apa yang ia lihat sebelumnya. Apakah ini soal ... mayat yang dibekukan—atau diawetkan—dan digerakkan oleh si bapak tua tadi? Oh tidak. Ini fatal. Sialnya, _Phantom Thief_ itu berada di posisi yang tidak bagus. Ia berdiri tepat di tepi gedung dengan ketinggian kurang lebih empat puluh kilometer di atas tanah.

Malam ini tepat saat bulan purnama menampakkan cahaya dalam _full mode_ -nya, tepat saat bulan purnama menunjukkan bentuknya yang bulat, hal aneh ini terjadi. Cahaya biru yang menyilaukan terpancar dari sebuah benda kecil yang berasal dari dalam kantung celana Kaito. _Blue Garnet_ memberi reaksi akibat cahaya bulan purnama, eh?

 **.**

 **.**

Di sisi lain di dalam gua, bocah yang tadinya masih di bawah alam sadarnya mulai membuka kelopak matanya. Ia tersadar karena merasakan sinar biru menyilaukan memenuhi ruang gua yang sangat gelap dan lembab itu cukup mengganggu matanya. Tunggu, cahaya silau ini bersumber dari ... kantung celananya?! _Blue Garnet_?

Dia, Conan Edogawa yang masih disekap bersama dengan tiga teman lainnya berusaha membuka matanya lebar-lebar. Sayangnya, ia tak bisa. Ia merasa sesuatu sedang menarik dirinya keluar dari badannya, Conan hanya bisa berteriak tertahan sebelum tiba-tiba semuanya menjadi gelap.

 **.**

 **.**

"Ugh ...," lenguhan pelan keluar dari mulut Kaito yang—eh? Kenapa ia tak bisa menggerakkan mulutnya? Tunggu, kenapa pemandangan sekitarnya jadi seperti ini?! Ke mana pria bernama Snake dan antek-anteknya? Dan siapa pula bocah-bocah yang tak sadarkan diri di sebelahnya? Ah, ia tahu. Pasti Snake sudah menyekapnya 'kan?

Ingin sekali Kaito berpikiran begitu, tapi tak bisa. Masalahnya, dapat terlihat dari matanya kalau ukuran panjang kakinya memendek. Ia membelalakkan matanya, _'ADA APA INI?! APA YANG TERJADI?!'_ gumamnya bingung dalam hati.

 **.**

 **.**

Hal yang sama, terjadi juga pada _owner_ dari tubuh yang sedang _dijajah_ Kaito saat ini. Ya, di sisi lain di bawah cahaya bulan purnama yang sedang menampakkan cahaya dalam _full mode_ -nya itu, Conan yang masih agak setengah sadar saat perlahan membuka matanya ia merasakan hal yang aneh,

"Hng ... e-eh?" celoteh sedikit Conan yang saat melihat tempat dan pemandangan di sekelilingnya yang—lho? Kenapa posisinya saat ini sedang berdiri dengan jubah serba putih? Tunggu, kenapa pemandangan sekitarnya jadi seperti ini?! Ke mana teman-temannya? Dan siapa pula anggota baju hitam yang sedang menodongkan pistol ke arah-nya? Siapa dia dan komplotannya yang berdiri tepat di belakangnya itu?!

Pertanyaan tak terhingga mengaum dalam kepalanya, ia memekik kecil dengan terkejut ketika melihat ukuran kakinya yang memanjang sembari terbelalak, _'KENAPA BISA BEGINI? APA YANG SEBENARNYA TERJADI?!'_ semburnya dalam hati. Ia tak mungkin kembali menjadi Shinichi, 'kan?

"Huh?! Apa-apaan tingkahmu itu, Bodoh?!" sergah Snake yang rupanya masih berhadapan dengan tubuh Kaito yang saat ini sedang _dijajah_ oleh Conan yang kebingungan akan keberadaan dirinya. Tak sabar menahan dendam yang ia rasakan, tanpa aba-aba Snake langsung meluncurkan satu tembakan ke arah Kaito yang berjiwa Conan itu,

" _Shi-ne_!" tutur Snake sembari manampakkan seringai dan meluncurkan satu tembakan ke arah Kaito aka Conan itu.

"Awas, Kaito _-bocchama_!" interupsi sebuah suara yang terdengar setengah berteriak mulai terdengar mendekat seketika sudah tepat berada di samping Kaito aka Conan. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan asisten lama Kuroba Touichi, Konosuke Jii. Dengan instan, ia menggunakan sulapnya dan menghilang dalam satu kedipan mata. Pria tua itu membawa Kaito _a.k.a_ Conan ke tempat yang aman meninggalkan Snake yang mengucapkan berbagai kutukan dan sumpah serapah jika bertemu lagi dengan _Phantom Thief_ berkode 1412 itu.

Sesampainya di rumah Kaito, Conan merasakan kepalanya terjejal sekelebat ingatan. Bagai _film_ pendek, semuanya terputar dalam kepalanya. Sepertinya pertukaran jiwa ulah dari permata indah nan langka _Blue Garnet_ itu tidak sepenuhnya membuat jiwa tertukar. Benar saja, Conan bisa mengetahui ingatan Kaito yang tetap melekat pada tubuh Kaito itu, dan mungkin saja hal yang sebaliknya dirasakan oleh Kaito yang jiwanya sedang berada di tubuh Conan.

"Ne, Jii-chan. Sebenarnya ..." Conan yang aka Kaito itu menceritakan ke Jii yang masih berada di rumah Kaito tentang ingatan Kaito bahwa Kaito adalah saksi dari kejadian janggal yang terpampang di tv kota yang besar itu. Faktanya, Kaito melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bahwa Natsumi yang muncul di tv kota itu adalah mayatnya yang sudah diawetkan.

Mengetahui hal itu rasanya ingin sekali conan memecahkan kasus ini tapi bagaimana mungkin Conan dengan tubuh Kaito itu bisa membeberkan hal tersebut ke polisi? Mengingat Kaito aka Conan itu sedang diincar oleh pelaku yang ingin sekali rasanya membunuh Kaito Kid. Maka dari itu Kaito aka Conan meminta bantuan Jii-chan untuk membereskan hal ini secara bersama.

Karena hal ini, Kaito Kid tidak akan bisa berkeliaran dengan santai di malam-malam selanjutnya, karena nyawanya yang benar-benar terancam oleh sang pelaku. Kalau pun bisa berkeliaran, harus hati-hati sekali pastinya. Ya, untungnya pelaku tidak tahu bahwa Kaito Kid adalah Kaito Kuroba, jadi kali ini Conan dapat berkeliaran dengan tubuh Kaito Kuroba untuk mencari tahu lebih lanjut siapa pelaku yang semalam ditatap oleh Kaito itu.

Yang tertinggal samar di ingatan Kaito hanya lah ia bertatapan dengan sang pelaku yang memakai masker karena saat itu ia sedang melakukan percobaan dengan berbagai ramuan, bukan? Jadi conan hanya mengetahui sebagian besarnya bahwa itu adalah pria dengan mata yang sinis, dan temannya Snake tentunya.

Malam itu juga, kisaran pukul 20.30, Kaito Kuroba aka Conan ditemani oleh Jii dengan mobil tuanya yang serba guna itu mengunjungi sebuah perpustakaan umum yang buka dua puluh empat jam. Kaito aka Conan tidak memberi tahu yang sebenarnya bahwa jiwa Kaito dan Conan tertukar, jadi mau tak mau Conan dengan tubuh Kaito itu berlagak seperti Kaito biasanya,

"Jii-chan, tunggu disini sebentar ya! Aku ingin mengurus sesuatu dulu," tutur Conan dengan raga Kaito, semoga saja ia tak terlihat aneh saat ini.

"Hati-hati, Kaito _-bocchama_! Kalau ada apa-apa langsung saja memberikan aba-aba seperti biasa!" sergap Paman Jii setia dengan tuan mudanya.

" _Daijoubu desu yo_ , Jii-chan! Ini 'kan hanya perpustakaan dan aku sedang tidak menjadi Kaito Kid," tutur Conan dengan raga Kaito santai kemudian melangkahkan kakinya pergi masuk ke perpustakaan itu. Ia membaca sebuah majalah yang memuat artikel tentang Natsumi Takayama yang dimana sesuai dengan ingatan asli Kaito.

"Hm, Natsumi Takayama _ka_ ... memiliki relasi darah yang tak begitu jauh dari penyanyi dan _seiyuu_ terkenal Minami Takayama, seorang _heiress_ dari perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang _real estate_ yang sudah sangat terkenal, dan tentunya memiliki panggilan khas 'Na-chan' dari para fans nya ... hm, _souka,_ " tanpa sadar, Conan melantunkan suara pikirannya dengan suara pelan.

Selebihnya, ia mencari info tentang pelaku tentunya. Kaito aka Conan berasumsi bahwa pelaku itu adalah pria ilmuan muda yang cukup terkenal dengan mata sinis tentunya. Bagaimana tidak? Biasanya, orang yang memiliki motif dengan korban adalah pastinya ada kesamaaan atau memiliki hubungan yang erat dengan status korban.

Setelah menggali-gali informasi dari berbagai sumber, Conan menemukan titik terang, "Ah, ini dia ...," sahutnya pelan sembari menyeringai puas. Ia baru saja menemukan beberapa orang dengan relasi yang dekat dengan Natsumi yang kemungkinan juga merupakan sang tersangka.

"Ken Yoshino, adalah ilmuan muda Jepang yang berbagai temuannya menggemparkan negeri ini. Ia adalah teman dekat Natsumi Takayama sewaktu duduk di bangku SMA. Lalu ada dr. Hiromi Sinya, pria yang merupakan dokter terkenal ini adalah dokter langganan dari keluarga Takayama, dan yang terakhir, Shiro Tatsuya, adalah perawat lelaki terkenal yang khusus merawat Natsumi Takayama sekaligus pacar dari Natsumi itu sendiri ... hm, jadi begitu ya," gumam Kaito _a.k.a_ Conan di dalam hati, ia mulai menggabungkan segala kemungkinan yang terjadi sampai bererujung pada sebuah deduksi. Deduksi yang tak cukup akurat namun sudah cukup membuatnya membayangkan salah seorang pelaku.

.

.

Di sisi lain Kaito yang berada di dalam raga Conan yang terikat itu memikirkan bagaimana agar ia bisa melepaskan diri dari gua terkutuk ini. Kaito dengan ingatan Conan itu akhirnya tersadar bahwa ia adalah seorang _Tantei-kun_ yang telah menyaksikan penyelundupan narkotika oleh komplotan penjahat yang telah menyekapnya.

Conan _a.k.a_ Kaito merasakan sebuah vibrasi dari sesuatu yang berasal dari dalam bajunya. Ya, sepertinya logo Detective Boys dengan lampu merahnya yang menyala berkedip-kedip itu mulai terdeteksi oleh seseorang. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Haibara yang mendeteksi nya dengan kacamata conan yang sempat sengaja dijatuhkan oleh Conan sendiri. Conan _a.k.a_ Kaito mengetahui hal itu dari ingatan Conan tentunya. _Pantas saja sepertinya semua yang dilakukan olehnya terasa sangat mudah, dia memiliki alat-alat canggih untuk mendukungnya, sih_. Pikir Kaito sembari menautkan alis, _sweatdrop_.

Sekarang yang perlu ia lakukan adalah menunggu. Memang menyedihkan, tak ada yang bisa dilakukan selain menunggu bala bantuan datang. Dapat tertangkap oleh telinga Kaito suara ribut di luar sana. Apakah mereka sudah datang? Profesor Agasa dan Ai Haibara? Tunggu, seorang gadis dan seorang laki-laki tua ...? Bukankah ini tak berguna? Hei, ayolah mereka berdua mungkin tak cukup kuat untuk melawan para komplotan sialan ini!

"Angkat tangan! Kalian sudah kami kepung!"

Nah, bala bantuan memang benar-benar datang. Suara _baritone_ lantang memenuhi gua gelap tersebut. Kaito menghela napas lega, ia melirikkan matanya ke arah tiga bocah yang ajaibnya sampai sekarang belum sadar juga. Apa efek obat bius mereka sekuat itu? Masa bodoh, yang penting sekarang Kaito sudah mulai bisa bernapas lega. Pulang ini ia sudah pasti akan membersihkan diri dan ... makan.

Mungkin Profesor dan Ai memang tak cukup kuat untuk melawan mereka, Kaito. Kecuali kalau kau mengingat fakta soal otak jenius mereka. Tentu saja di luar sana Profesor dan Ai sudah membawa polisi dengan mereka. Alasannya? Pertama, Detective Boys tiba-tiba menghilang dan yang kedua itu pertanda tak baik. Akhirnya, dengan alasan anak hilang Profesor meminta bantuan pada polisi. Kebetulan sekali, ternyata di hutan ini memang sedang dicurigai sebagai markas baru dari komplotan penjahat yang sedang buron sejak lama. Jadi? Keputusan pandai diambil oleh seorang polisi di sana, ia memutuskan untuk membawa teman-temannya.

"Apa kalian baik-baik saja?"

Kaito mendongakkan kepalanya, berpikir sejenak. Ah iya, dia Ai Haibara si bocah yang bernasib sama sialnya dengan si Tantei itu, 'kan? Ya, meskipun tak sesial yang dialaminya sekarang. Anggukkan kepala Kaito berikan sebagai wujud responnya, mau menjawab bagaimana orang mulutnya diplester.

Profesor menyusul Haibara tak lama kemudian, raut kekhawatiran tercetak jelas pada wajahnya yang keriput dimakan usia. Ia membantu gadis cilik itu untuk membantu melepaskan plester yang melingkari beberapa anggota tubuh Conan, Genta, Mitsuhiko, dan Ayumi. Ah, omong-omong teman-teman—baru—kecilnya ini telah sadar beberapa menit yang lalu. Mungkin efek _choroform_ masih tersisa sehingga mereka hanya dapat menampakkan wajah _pongo_.

Polisi di luar sana telah mengerjakan tugas mereka dan sedihnya para _Detective Boys_ ini tidak jadi melaksanakan _camping_ rutinan. Mereka harus ikut bersama polisi untuk dimintai keterangan lebih lanjut dan setelah itu boleh kembali ke rumah masing-masing.

Kaito yang sedang berada di dalam raga Conan memikirkan terus apa yang terjadi dengan wujudnya yang asli. Kemudian disusul dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan bagaimana caranya agar ia bisa kembali ke wujud aslinya.

' _Apa yang kau lakukan baik-baik saja di sana, Tantei-kun?'_ tanya Conan aka Kaito di dalam hati sembari menengok ke arah langit malam dimana langit itu adalah tempat biasanya untuk berkeliaran terbang dengan _hang glider_ -nya sembari ia sedang menunggu giliran untuk memberikan keterangan mengenai kejadian yang terjadi padanya hari itu, walaupun dia masih _shock_ karena jiwanya dan Conan tertukar.

Ingin sekali rasanya meminta bantuan seseorang untuk mengembalikkan jiwa aslinya kembali ke tubuhnya. Tapi kepada siapa Kaito ini harus meminta tolong? Mengingat ia bertukar jiwa dengan Tantei _-_ kun itu karena ada kekuatan magis aneh di balik pecahnya permata _Blue Garnet_ yang ia curi tempo hari. Apa benar karena ... _Blue Garnet_? Ah, entahlah. Otak jeniusnya terlalu lelah untuk diajak berpikir setelah kejadian demi kejadian aneh menimpanya dan membuat tenaga juga pikirannya terkuras.

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah berjam-jam Conan Edogawa berkeliaran ke sana-sini untuk menggali dan mencari bukti soal deduksinya kemarin. Ia akui, ia memang lelah tapi ia _excited_. Rasanya sudah lama dia tak memecahkan kasus secara bebas begini. Biasanya ia harus menggunakan _transquillizer_ dan orang dewasa untuk memecahkan _case_ -nya tapi sekarang? Ia bisa sendiri.

 _Well_ , meski harus menyamar dan ekstra hati-hati semangatnya tetap tak padam. Sekarang yang perlu Conan lakukan adalah melancarkan aksinya untuk berperang dengan mereka bertiga.

Membuat janji dengan ketiga orang penting itu bukanlah perkara mudah. Bahkan ia harus menyamar menjadi Minami Takayama! Ucapkan terima kasih kepada Yukiko Kudo, ibunya yang ahli soal _make_ - _up_ dan Kaito Kuroba yang sedikit banyak belajar dari beliau.

Apa? Ingin mengejeknya seorang maniak? Ini terpaksa, kalau membuat janji sebagai orang lain akan mempersulitnya. Akan lebih aman untuk menyamar menjadi Minami Takayama yang sudah pasti mempermudah urusannya. Meskipun licik, sih.

Dengan alasan picisan—ingin menanyakan soal 'sepupunya' pada mereka bertiga—Conan pun menghampiri restoran tempat mereka bertemu. Pemandangan Ken Yoshino, dr. Hiromi Sinya, dan Shiro Tatsuya menyambut mata Conan. Ia melangkahkan kakinya yang sudah dibalut dengan celana _jeans_ longgar ke meja tiga pria itu. Minami Takayama _reverse harem_ , eh? Bukan saatnya memikirkan itu!

" _Ohisashiburi, Neesan_ ," Shiro Tatsuya, si perawat pria yang merupakan pacar Na-chan lah yang menyambut Minami Takayama alias Conan yang berada dalam tubuh Kaito dengan seulas senyum. Rumit, eh?

Sedangkan yang lain menganggukkan kepala mereka sekilas sambil mempersilakan Minami Takayama palsu itu untuk duduk di antara mereka. Sambil mengatur posisi, Conan membalas sambutan mereka.

" _Ano_ , maaf, Takayama-san, apa pertemuan kita ini akan memakan waktu yang lama?" sembur pria yang duduk di tengah, Hiromi Sinya yang terlihat was-was sembari memaku matanya ke jam tangan yang melingkar di tangan kirinya.

Conan menarik sudut bibir kirinya, "Aku hanya sebentar kok, _Sensei_ ," sahutnya sok manis, ia mengaduk es kopi yang ia pesan sembari menatap lawan bicaranya dengan santai namun dibumbui sedikit intimidasi.

"Natsumi ... sepupu jauhku itu, ada apa dengannya?" kedua netra Conan di balik penyamaran menatap tiga pasang mata di hadapannya secara bergantian, menilai masing-masing reaksi milik mereka. Ah, perlu dicatat, saat ini Conan memakai pengimitasi suara yang ia dapat di rumah Kaito.

"Sudah hampir satu bulan sejak aku bertemu dengan Natsumi-san, kau tahu, Takayama-san, aku sedang berada di luar negeri waktu itu jadi aku tak tahu," lagi-lagi si dokter mengangkat suara, ia menjelaskan panjang lebar. Biji keringat terlihat mengalir dari pelipisnya.

"Lho? Aku tak merasakan keanehan apa pun pada Na-chan. Ya, beberapa kali dia mengeluh lelah saat sedang bersamaku ... mungkin dia memang sedang kelelahan saja," kali ini Shiro Tatsuya yang menjawab, ia menggaruk tengkuknya sambil tersenyum.

"Aku tak tahu, kami sudah jarang bertemu dan aku sibuk dengan pekerjaanku," ujar Ken Yoshino dengan tenang. Hmm, tak bisa disalahkan juga karena memang perkerjaannya adalah seorang ilmuan yang notabene super sibuk.

"Aah, _souka_ , tapi sekarang orang-orang di kota sedang banyak membicarakannya. Malah kudengar beberapa dari mereka bahkan bilang kalau Na-chan sangat kaku bahkan seperti mayat!" ia bertutur dengan intonasi naik turun yang dibuat dramatis. Iya, Conan memang anak ibunya, kalau kau mengerti yang dimaksud.

"M-mayat?! Apa kau tak berlebihan, Takayama-san?" Hiromi Sinya membuka mulutnya menyerupai huruf 'o' dalam alfabet, ia mengerutkan alisnya.

"Aku hanya mengatakan yang mereka bilang lho, _Sensei_."

Shiro, pria tampan dengan tubuh tegap itu mengangkat kedua tangannya membentuk pose melerai, " _Mou_ , _mou_. Itu 'kan hanya gosip ... toh mungkin ini salahku juga jarang menengoknya lagi sehingga tak mengetahui kondisinya akhir-akhir ini," ekspresi sedih terpatri pada wajahnya.

Sekarang desahan napas keluar dari mulut Minami Takayama palsu. Bukan, dia tidak frustasi karena belum menemukan titik terang. Bahkan sekarang kebenaran semakin tergambar dalam benaknya, "Maka dari itu, sering-seringlah menemaninya, Tatsuya-kun. Jagalah dia dan suruh dia menghubungiku agar kami tak khawatir. Mohon bantuannya, ya," Hei Yukiko Kudo, lihat anakmu sangat pandai, lho.

"Uhm, Takayama-san, bolehkah aku pergi sekarang ...?"

Sebenarnya ada apa sih dengan dokter ini? Kenapa dari tadi gerak-geriknya seperti itu ...? Padahal mereka terkesan sedang melakukan obrolan santai tapi dia nampak sangat gelisah.

"Oh? Iya, lagi pula memang niatku hanya sebentar 'kan? Aku juga harus bertemu dengan manajerku," balas Conan santai. _Che_ , _manajer apanya_...

Conan bangkit dari tempat duduknya, melantunkan kalimat berpamitannya dan beranjak pergi. Terkesan tak mendapat apa-apa, eh? Habis mau bagaimana lagi ... Minami Takayama palsu yang beridentitas asli Kaito Kuroba yang jiwanya tertukar dengan Conan Edogawa yang aslinya Shinichi Kudo itu menyentuh mejanya untuk membantunya berdiri. Ya, terdengar seperti orang tua saja tapi masalahnya dia terlalu banyak duduk dan pegal.

Minami Takayama meninggalkan restoran itu setelah mengucapkan terima kasih karena telah meluangkan waktunya, disusul dengan dokter Sinya yang berjalan tergesa membalap wanita di depannya.

Shiro, pacar dari Natsumi Takayama yang sebentar lagi akan menikahi gadis itu melonggarkan dasi hitam yang tadinya terlingkar apik di lehernya, ia menghela napas. "Che, apa-apaan ini?"

Sekarang, ilmuan yang tidak banyak bicara tadi menyandarkan punggungnya ke belakang, "Hn, kau kurang berhati-hati."

Ia mengalihkan fokusnya, "Kurang berhati-hati? Kau harus tahu, rencanaku hampir saja sempurna kalau kau tidak mengacaukannya. Siapa yang di sini membutuhkan kaca?"

"Tapi aku telah memanggil bantuan, toh cepat atau lambat Kaito Kid itu akan terbunuh," balasnya tak acuh sembari menyalakan korek untuk menghirup rokoknya.

"Terserah, yang penting kita harus bertahan sampai hari ulangtahun Natsumi agar posisinya bisa jatuh ke tanganku, dan dengan begitu kau juga bisa mendapatkan uang untuk penemuan terbarumu."

Ken Yoshino melepas kacamata yang membingkai kedua indra penglihatannya, "Siap, Tuan. Aku minta maaf, kupastikan kejadian ini tak akan terulang lagi."

.

.

" _Hoo, souka_ ," Conan memamerkan _victory smirk_ miliknya, sekarang dia sudah mengganti pakaiannya menjadi Kaito Kuroba yang biasa. Ia menekan tombol dengan logo kotak di atas mesin perekam suaranya. Lalu ia menjulurkan tangan kanannya, " _arigatou_ _gozaimasu_ Sinya- _sensei_."

Hiromi Sinya membalas uluran tangan Conan, " _Hai,_ _douitashimasou_. T-tolong pastikan keselamatanku, ya, Tantei-san," ucapnya masih terlihat panik.

Usut punya usut, dokter Hiromi ini sudah dilarang menangani Natsumi sejak satu bulan yang lalu. Tentu saja alasannya adalah ilmuan gila dan si perawat itu yang melarangnya. Kata mereka, Natsumi sudah tidak memerlukan dokter lagi. Padahal, Sinya- _sensei_ ini sudah terikat kontrak yang cukup lama dengan orangtua Natsumi karena kata mereka Natsumi memiliki fisik yang cukup lemah. Ini memancing kecurigaannya sampai ia menyaksikan secara langsung, resep-resep yang ia berikan untuk Natsumi dibakar oleh pacarnya di depan matanya.

Suatu waktu, bahkan Hiromi pernah melihat Shiro memasukan obat yang tak seharusnya dikonsumsi manusia untuk Natsumi. Ketahuan memergoki Shiro, Hiromi diancam sampai sekarang—tidak, sampai tadi. Sampai remaja tampan itu menghampirinya dan menawarkan keselamatan dengan membeberkan yang ia ketahui.

" _Hai_ , sekali lagi terima kasih, _Sensei_ ," ucapnya lagi. Hiromi Sinya memberikan _ojigi_ -nya kemudian ia kembali pada kesibukannya. Ya, dia harus mengisi seminar di Hongkong jadi harus bergegas.

Bicara soal bergegas, sekarang Conan lah yang harus melakukan itu. Ia harus mengambil penyadap yang tadi ia letakan di bawah meja dan harus menahan para pelaku itu bagaimanapun caranya. Hmm, mudah sih. Conan mengeluarkan pistol _silver_ dari kantung celananya. Kali ini isinya bukan kartu, kali ini isinya adalah jarum bius dengan dosis beberapa kali lipat lebih banyak.

Perlahan Conan berjalan mengendap mendekati tempat kedua manusia laknat itu berada. Oke, arahkan sedikit ke kanan dan ...

 _Zraaash! Zraaash!_

 _Jleb. Jleb._

Hmm, semudah membalikkan telapak tangan. Semoga orang-orang di sana mengira mereka adalah sepasang dewasa yang teler kebanyakan minum alkohol. Conan mendekati meja itu, mengambil penyadapnya dan segera menelepon polisi.

Dalam sambungan teleponnya, Conan memakai pengimitasi suara dan menyuruh beberapa polisi untuk datang ke gedung tempat Natsumi Takayama berada dan sisanya untuk datang ke restoran ini. Tentu saja dengan alasan _emergency_ dan Conan meninggalkan penyadapnya di atas meja restoran. Tim kepolisian Tokyo handal 'kan? Sisanya biar mereka saja yang mengurus, dan Conan yang berada dalam tubuh Kaito akan menjadi penonton yang menjaga kedua orang dewasa yang tak sadarkan diri sampai para polisi itu datang.

.

.

Malam sudah sangat larut tapi Kaito yang berada dalam tubuh kecil Conan belum mau mengajak badannya untuk beristirahat. Ia masih mengedarkan matanya, menggerakkan tangannya, dan menjelajahi buku demi buku yang berada dalam perpustakaan milik Profesor Agasa.

Pasti ada cara untuk mengembalikan tubuh mereka! Kaito menghela napas, ini buku terakhir soal permata dan kekuatan magisnya yang berada dalam perpustakaan ini. Kalau ia belum juga mendapat jawabannya ... terpaksa ia harus ke perpustakaan kota besok. Sial, mereka tak akan bertukar tubuh selamanya 'kan?

Kaito melarikan kelereng matanya ke kanan dan ke kiri, menggunakan _skill_ membaca memindai miliknya. I-ini?! Pupilnya mengecil saking terkejutnya, jantungnya bahkan berdetak akibat euforia miliknya. Jadi, menurut buku tua yang sudah terlihat _creepy_ ini cara untuk mengembalikan tubuh mereka adalah—

—Sayangnya suara bel menginterupsi kegiatan membacanya. Kaito menggeram kesal, siapa pula yang mengganggunya di saat waktu krusialnya begini? Seolah telah lama tinggal di sini, ia paham betul seisi rumah milik profesor ini. Kaito menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk membuka pintu dan mendapati ...

"E-eh? Ternyata aku tampan juga, ya. Aku tak menyangka, Tantei-kun, kau terlalu pendek, ya." Kaito mengusap tengkuknya, melemaskan otot lehernya yang pegal akibat terlalu lama berkutat dengan buku-buku di perpustakaan.

Conan tertawa hambar, "Kurang ajar ...," balasnya nampak jengkel.

"Bersyukurlah, Tantei-kun. Kau bisa merasakan menjadi Kaito Kid sampai sekarang." tutur Kaito kemudian ia menepuk lengan tubuhnya yang terlihat sangat tinggi di hadapannya.

"Kheh, kau juga seharusnya bersyukur bisa kembali awet muda," Conan membalas acuh tak acuh sebelum melanjutkan, "Omong-omong, aku sudah membersihkan teman dari lalat-lalat hitam kemarin. Kasusnya sangat mudah, sebentar lagi juga sudah ada berita soal itu." Conan mengulum senyum sok.

"Hmm, terserah aku malas membahas kasusnya sekarang. Yang penting itu ... cara kita kembali ke tubuh masing-masing." Kaito menjulurkan buku yang tadi ia temukan lalu membacanya dengan suara pelan, "jiwa yang tertukar terjadi karena pecahan batu. Dulu _Blue Garnet_ adalah dua batu yang terisi oleh arwah sepasang yang saling mencintai," entah kenapa sensasi aneh menjalar dalam perut Kaito. Ia merasa mual. Hoi, ini bukan fiksi _belok_.

Conan masih menyimak gerak-gerik tubuhnya yang kembali melanjutkan, "Karena batu itu pecah, berarti kita memisahkan dua jiwa itu sehingga yang terjadi saat bulan purnama dalam keadaan penuh mereka akan mencari korbannya. Mereka akan menyerap jiwa dan menukarnya, begitu."

"Lalu bagaimana cara kita kembali?" Conan melontarkan pertanyaannya, ia lelah dan ingin cepat kembali ke tubuhnya.

Kaito dalam tubuh Conan berdeham, "Kita harus menyatukan batunya dan menunggu purnama yang selanjutnya."

 _Are_?! Demi apa pun ini horor. Jadi ... mereka akan tetap seperti ini selama satu bulan ke depan?! Tidak!

"Hmph! Aku harus berada di bawah purnama bersamamu bulan depan? Menggelikan." Conan berceloteh kesal. Ini benar-benar sangat tidak elit.

"Hoi, memangnya kau kira semua ini terjadi ulah siapa?" Kaito yang berada dalam tubuh Conan tidak terima tanpa sengaja menaikkan suaranya satu oktaf.

" _Hai_ , aku mengaku salah. Tapi lihat saja nanti saat bulan purnama yang selanjutnya, kau tak akan kulepaskan, Kid si Pencuri. Aku akan menjatuhkanmu," ancam Conan yang berada dalam tubuh Kaito.

Kaito terkekeh, "Mengacalah, Bocah. Kau lah si pencuri itu!"

Conan berdecak, "Hm. Jangan macam-macam dengan Ran, ya."

 _Well_ , sepertinya mereka memang akan terus seperti ini untuk satu bulan ke depan. Semoga saja mereka bisa melewatinya tanpa masalah lagi. Tanpa masalah, eh? Rasanya musahil. Kalau begitu, _good luck_ untuk Phantom Thief dan Tantei-kun!

.

.

 **FIN**


End file.
